


Make Me Feel Good (ASMODEUS X M!READER)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: The Reader decides to really love Asmo... roughly. With soft aftercare
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Make Me Feel Good (ASMODEUS X M!READER)

The good thing about Asmodeus is, there’s not much he doesn’t mind. Really, you can’t remember the last time he said “no” to anything in the bedroom and you don’t think he would, which is great on your part, because you love to try new things. Both of you are pretty much switches as well, you more so leaning the dominant side though, but that’s okay! It means fun all around and never a dull moment. Even when you’re on top, Asmodeus tries to give you the same pleasure you’re giving him, be that with words or simple touches, and you love that. You love that no matter how you are with him, whether it be rough or soft, or wild or sensual, he still made sure to make you feel good as well. Maybe that’s just his Avatar, though. Lust goes far beyond the bedroom, after all. However, you loved being rough with him the most because he gets so… vocal, and you love knowing that whatever you’re doing, is making him feel good. The thing is, sometimes you want the focus to be only on him, not entirely on you. You want to see him squirm and beg and twist in all sorts of pleasure while you take him and you can’t alway do that when he has his hands all over you, too. 

That’s why you tied him up today, and boy does he look pretty like that. You asked him to be in his demon form, too, because you know how sensitive his wings and horns are, and you wanted him to get the most amount of pleasure out of this. God, he really was beautiful, and you had to take a second to admire him. “Like what you see? I’m beautiful, aren’t I?” He’s grinning now, wiggling in the restraints that are keeping his hands tied up to the headboard and his legs spread apart to either corner of the bed. “Yes, you are…” Your voice was low, drifting somewhere far away as you circled him, “I can hardly resist you…” You really couldn’t. It’s hard. You never blamed it on his Avatar, though. No. You blamed it on the fact that you were in love with the guy and although the feeling was foreign at first, you loved it. You loved loving him and you loved being loved by him. 

Your hand travelled up his bare leg, although your gaze was focused on the bulge forming in his sparkling jockstrap. Honestly, no one knew why he liked to wear them but they did make his ass look pretty cute and inviting, so you’ll give him a point for his choice of underwear. “Then don’t…. Don’t resist me… (Y/N)... please…” You could hear him shudder, shaking slightly when you brushed up his inner thigh. The sight of it forced your own blood to rush south but you’re not there yet. A playful growl escaped you, which had Asmo moan quietly. Even if you didn’t do that on purpose, it always got him going. Quickly, you moved above him, wasting no time to cup his bulge in the palm of your hand while your lips attached to his, hungrily, desperately. You always wanted him just as much, if not more, as he wants you. “Already begging? Did you miss me that much?” Asmo’s hips bucked up into your hand, you could feel it, and out of the corner of your eyes, you could see his wings flutter as well. 

Trust. He trusted you enough to show you his wings, to be this vulnerable toward you, and you will always make it a point to thank him about it… later. Right now, you’re pulling back from his lips with a grin, slowly beginning to rub him through the thin fabric. “Don’t worry… if you’ll be good for me, you’ll get your reward.” A whine escaped the demon and he bucked his hips again, trying to roll them against your hand, but you pulled away. “No. Not yet.” Another whine escaped him and Asmo gave you his best puppy dog eyes in return, “please… anything… just… please… touch me, let me touch you…” He’s pulling on the restraints as if to emphasize and it kind of made you chuckle, but this isn’t about what he wants. This is about you. You moved off the bed to slowly remove your shirt, agonizingly slow might I add, which had Asmo’s eyes grow wide and had him pulling once more, “You… you monster…! How can you show me that and not expect me to be all over you?!” 

And it was so good to see, too. He was pulling on the restraints, trying to free himself while his wings half-heartedly fluttered, but you took your time undoing your pants and dropping them to the floor instead. “Quiet. You don’t get what you want with that voice, Asmo.” You moved over to him. Your cock was half hardened in your boxers and you gripped one of his horns to push his face closer to it. “Lick. Suck. Make actual use of your mouth.” He loved it when you took control like that and the grip on his horn was sent straight down to his cock, which is desperately begging to be freed. “Yes … I want to…” And he really does. His tongue licked over the small bulge, his eyes looking up at you because he knew it was your weakness. He tried to look innocent as he licked over the fabric, moving his head down to place a soft kiss over where your tip is before latching his mouth onto it and sucking gently. His tongue still swirled around it, feeling you fully grow hard against his lips and he wishes he could just take it already. He wishes you would let him use his hands too. 

You watched him closely, your breath getting hitched in your throat. Asmo was good, he always was, and there was something even more intimate when he looked up so innocently and moved his tongue so slowly, but you didn’t want that. You needed more. You pushed him back again by his horn before using your other hand to wiggle your boxers down far enough to grab a hold of your cock, stroking yourself as you watched him with parted lips. Asmodeus’ gaze was back on your erection, his tongue darting out over his lips, wetting them. “Do your best.” Is all you set before pushing past his lips with your tip. He eagerly swallowed you, eagerly moved his head all the way down and let you use his throat. You moved your other hand to his other horn, guiding him down on it and as much as you loved the feeling, you knew he could do better. “Tighten your lips. I want them as tight as your ass.” His as… oh, his pretty little ass… you can’t wait to slide into that either. As a matter of fact, the more you thought about it, the faster you guided his head down on your cock. 

He was always so tight, so eager…. His hole is probably gaping right now as he’s sucking you off. A loud moan escaped you as Asmodeus pressed his tongue to the underside of your shaft hard. His eyes were trained on you as you used his mouth. Your grip on his horns was tight and he moaned in delight at the feeling, hollowing his cheeks out and swirling his tongue around. A grin spread across your lips as you thought about the way he would feel after this, how he would take you so easily, and you barely noticed when your tip started hitting the back of his throat, making him gag. You were essentially face fucking him at this point all while imagining his tight little ass instead. “That’s it…. Suck me in…” Asmo hummed around your length, sending vibrations through your shaft that made you moan out and finally look back down at him. 

You hadn’t even noticed that you weren’t looking at him, too caught up in your own thoughts, and now that you are looking at him again, you almost regretted it. Once again, he looked so innocent. Soft tears were prickling in the corners of his eyes as your tip pushed down his throat, making him gag a bit every time it went deeper. You quickly pulled out of his mouth, pushing his horns back and thus his face. A long string of saliva attached his tongue to your cock and the sight alone made you twitch. “That’s enough.” but only because you were craving something else now. You moved back over him and you noticed his eyes were on your cock which moved with every move you made. His tongue darted out to lick over his lips once more and you knew for a fact he was clenching right now, “fuck me… (Y/N)... use me…. I don’t care but I need you…” 

His words had you take a hold of his jockstrap and pull, snapping it right at the waistband and throwing it somewhere in the room. His cock was pretty and pink, fully erect, and leaking with precum, but his ass was where you were most focused on. Having his legs spread like this gave you a full view of his hole, but you had noticed something now. Asmodeus had taken it upon himself to plug it up hours earlier, which made you growl. “Playing with yourself without me there?” A blush crept across the demon’s face as a laugh escaped him, “oops… forgot it was there… it’s so small, I barely feel it….” You knew he was trying to coax you in, give you some type of compliment, “your cock is just so big… I have to prepare myself….” and there it is. Your breath hitched in your throat again and you made quick work to pull the plug out of his ass, watching his hole gape around nothing for a moment, but your cock was screaming at you to just take him. 

You took took in a sharp breath, taking a hold of your cock and stroking yourself a few times, letting Asmo’s saliva coat all of your shaft before you leaned over him again, rubbing your cock against his for a moment before poking your tip at his entrance, “don’t scream too loud.” Before pushing in. Asmo did. He did scream, but in pleasure. He was always so ready for you, or tried to be a t least, and finally having you send him straight over the edge. Yes. He came, right on his chest and without permission. Your gaze dropped down as it happened, hips stilling as he came. Spurts of his seed coated his pale skin even whiter and he moaned loudly, his hips rolling against yours, “p-please… I’m…” “You came, and without permission at that.” Your voice was stern, hot, and didn’t give a break to his cock. It was twitching, emptying with the last of his seed, although he was ready to go again right away. You glared down at him, clenching your teeth before pulling back out, “Bad boys don’t deserve rewards.” before slamming back into him, full force. 

Asmo cried out, his back arching up as his head fell back and his hands struggled against the restraint, “O-Oh!... (Y/N)!” You didn’t slow down either, partially because his ass wrapped so nicely around you and partially because he didn’t deserve any kind of softness right now. “That’s it…. Maybe you should scream for me… let everyone know who makes you feel good, who makes you cum without even touching you.” Your words had him grinning because goodness, they were so true. You could snap your fingers at any given point and he would come undone, that’s how much he desires you. You truly are something else and he loves you with everything he has. “You… only you… handsome…” 

It’s funny how he tries to be smooth even now. You took a hold of his horns again, leaning down and pushing your forehead against his as your hips continued to snap into him hard, “handsome? Still haven’t learned your lesson?” You gave his horns a couple of strokes, knowing they’re sensitive as well, but that didn’t give you anything besides a whiny moan, and that’s not the reaction you want. A smug smirk crosses your lips next as your hands move down his neck and across his shoulders, gently, and in contrast to the hard thrusts you were delivering into his ass. “W-what… no… please…! G-Gonna…!” “If you cum, Asmo, I will get the cockring out.” An empty threat, really, but Asmo sees the cockring as punishment and that’s what you need right now. 

Your hands moved down his arms and onto his wings. The slightest touch had him cry out again and arch his back in pleasure, his wings fluttering up against your fingertips, “sensitive as always… good boy… keep making those noises…” He whimpered beneath you, his cock twitching again, but he’s trying to hold back. It always amazes him how easily you could turn him into a mess and he yearned for that everytime. Your thrusts are harder now, causing the headboard to slam up against the wall and your hips to snap harder against Asmo’s, surely bruising them in the process. He felt so tight, so eager, and you were sure he was clenching around you to hold back another orgasm. You stroked along the top of his wings, moving inward toward the base because you knew he couldn’t hold it much longer if you went there. “Tell me who makes you feel good…” “You…! You, Dear… Handsome… (Y/N)!” You laughed softly although that turned into a moan of your own. You were close too. 

“Ask.” Asmo knew what that meant and he whimpered, his eyes closed tightly as you continued to stroke along his wings, “p-please… let me cum… I’ve been a good boy, don’t you think? Hghn…! (Y/N)... dear… please… I.. I can’t hold back ..!” You growled again, moving your hands to grab his face instead, whispering against his lips before you kissed him hungrily, “cum…” His mouth opened in a cry of pleasure, squeezing you tightly inside of him, as both of you come undone at the same time. He could feel your hot, sticky seed paint his insides white as another load collected on his chest. One of your hands moved down to grab a hold of his cum covered cock, stroking his orgasm out of him as you kissed down his neck, slowing your thrusts to a halt in the process. 

You grunted as spurts of your own seed continued to fill him up inside, painting his insides white while he painted his chest some more, “(Y-Y/N)...!” He whined, squirming beneath you from feeling your sensitive touch. Your lips turned into a smile as you breathed heavily against Asmo’s skin, your hips stilling completely while you placed soft kisses against his neck. Your hold on his cock disappeared and you moved your hand up to steady yourself instead, making your way back to his lips where you kissed him deeply, lovingly, “Good boy…” He whimpered again, still shaking slightly from the orgasm, but you already leaned back to untie him from the bedframe. You kissed him again, slowly pulling out and leaning back to admire him, “beautiful… you’re beautiful…. Let me clean you.” 

A pout formed on Asmo’s lips, although his panting made it near impossible for him to keep it, but you knew what he wanted; he wanted cuddles. A light chuckle escaped you as you got off the bed with a soft groan, “patience… I’m cleaning you up first.” Another whine. Asmodeus could be such a baby but at least he made himself useful and sat up, leaning over and down to untie his feet from the bed as well before dropping back down with a loud groan, “you’re the best…” Oh yes, you know. You wet a towel with warm water and then make your way back, grabbing a glass of water from the table before placing it on the nightstand, “sit up and drink while I clean you. Stay hydrated.” Your worry made Asmo laugh. Oh, that sweet, sweet laugh, “I’m a demon, remember? If anything, you need to drink.” but you wouldn’t have it. You shook your head, cleaning up his inner thighs and around his ass before wiping the cum off his abdomen and chest, smiling softly at him, “are you okay?” 

Oh he felt more than okay, gulping down the water before falling back and making grabby hands at you, “almost… I need my man.” You laughed softly, feeling your cheeks heat up slightly. You liked that. His man… You dropped the towel to the floor before crawling in beside him, laying on your back and waiting for him to move into your embrace. He had changed back to his normal form and a part of you was slightly upset over that, but… it was probably more comfortable for him. “I love you Asmo…. Don’t forget that.” You kissed his head lovingly, which made the demon feel all giddy inside, but he laughed it off. 

“I love you too….” 


End file.
